Mick
Mick (Aragaki Kojirou in the Japanese version) is a character from the MegaMan Battle Network series. He appears in MegaMan Battle Network 6 and Rockman EXE Beast. He has a NormalNavi in the games and none in the anime. MegaMan Battle Network 6 He is a student at Central Town's school. Mick is snobby and rude. He doesn't greet Lan on his first day and gets mad when MegaMan.EXE defeats his virus trap where, instead of Mets being used in class, there were stove viruses. Mick was apparently punished, and he blames his NetNavi for the failure which prompts him to run away. Afterward, BlastMan.EXE offers to humiliate Lan and Mick accepts. He lights the whole school on fire and Mick starts to have regrets. Then MegaMan is trapped in the school's network and lan and Mick find his old Navi. Mick apologizes and asks him to help which he does. Later, Mick helps out a penguin by feeding it but it follows him around everywhere. They bring it back to the aquarium but it doesn't want to leave him. When Blackbeard attacks the aquarium, Mick rushes to protect the penguins. When DiveMan.EXE was defeated, Blackbeard held Mick hostage but the penguins brought a walrus to beat him up. After the incident, the penguin still wouldn't leave and Lan and Mick had to pretend Blackbeard escaped to distract them and get away. In the climax of the game, Mick, along with Lan, Tab, Iris and the rest of Lan's friends were invited for a preview of the Expo before the actual opening. The Expo turned out to be a trap by Lord Wily, who then sends HeelNavis occupying CopyBots to capture the group and terrorize Central Town. Lan was separated from his friends, and when he made his way back to the Expo site, Mick and the others were there to back him up against Yuika, Vic, and Prosecutor Ito, prompting the latter group to escape. Lan warns the others to get as far away from the Expo site as possible (the battle of the Cybeasts would be devastating). Pre-climax, Mick goes to the aquarium and stays with the penguins there, ready to protect them from the worst. Although he's a troublemaker, he seems to have a degree of respect for Mr. Mach, his teacher. At the epilogue of the series, Mick seems to have followed in the footsteps of his mentor, becoming a teacher. Rockman EXE Beast Mick lives in Beyondard in a small village. He has a crush on Pat Sahran. During a fishing trip, his boat gets attacked by beast viruses, and meets Lan when he saves him by having MegaMan delete the viruses. Noting Lan's starved state, he escorts Lan to shelter in his village. He gets jealous when Lan quickly befriends Pat, and sets off to catch a lot of fish at once so as to win Pat's favour. He does this using the light from Iris.EXE's touch pen, which contains Trill.EXE. Zoanoroid WhaleMan.EXE is then attracted by Trill's aura, and proceeds to attack Mick's boat. Lan then Cross Fuses with MegaMan and rescues Mick, while Pat and SlashMan.EXE delete Z WhaleMan for good. Mick apologizes for his foolishness and befriends Lan. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.